So This Is My Team?
So This Is My Team? is the first episode of Over Drama Island. So This Is My Team? Chris: Hello there fellow friends! It’s me, Chris McLean hosting a new season of Total Drama. This isn’t your ordinary season though! Why is that? We will be having 32 competitors. 16 you know, 16 you don’t! You see, this mysterious portal was opened and well, 16 fictional characters we’re pushed out of it. Now, they’re gonna compete for the billion! That’s right, it’s a billion big ones! So for right now give a round of applause to….Ariel, the sweetie with a voice! Ariel arises from Camp Wawanakwa’s shore. Ariel: Hi Chris! I love the show and I can’t WAIT to compete! Chris: Well then get ready to say hiya to Gwen! Gwen lands on the dock. Gwen: Ugh, I can’t believe I agreed to this show. Ariel: Oh hi! I’m Ariel! Chris: The others should be her- Gwen: They’re on the boat. Chris: What? Gwen: Everybody took a ride on the same boat. All the contestants get off the boat. Chris: Well….then say welcome to Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna, Heather, Lindsay, Zoey, Sierra, Cody, Duncan, Trent, DJ, Mike, Scott, Alejandro, Tyler, and newcomers, Ariel, Imca, Mileena, KOS-MOS, Kitana, Chun-Li, Shantae, Mii, Mokano, Jin, Bang, Shadow, Koopa, Raph, Ledo, and Poison! Kitana: Umm…excuse me, was it intended for there to be 9 new girls? Chris: There are only 8 new girls. Kitana: And Poison… Chris: *snickers* Kitana gives a shocked expression but then rolls her eyes. Chris: Anyway, for a challenge to select teams you must get to the top of the mountain first. Oh and newbies, in order for fairness, you cannot use your powers or weapons to your advantage…ever! Anyway, ready…set…GO! All the campers dash on to start the challenge. Heather: Hmm….some of these new guys could help me out….maybe even an ALLIANCE! Mileena takes the lead but Heather is quick to catch up. Heather: Hello there! Mileena: How exhilarating! She is the first person to talk to me. Heather: Actually, I was wondering if you wanted an alliance with me. You seem the most intimidating of all these idiots… Mileena: Well…..I’ll have to think about it….. Heather: Whatever, at least let’s get on the same team! Mileena: Sure…… ---- Mileena Heather doesn’t know what she’s in for. Sure I’ll accept her alliance. She is the evilest one of all of these idiots…and I could use someone like that for my victory...and when I’m done with her, she’ll be eliminated for sure......this is where the confessionals are taking place right? *camera nods* Good! *Mileena makes a confused face on how the camera moved by itself* ---- Meanwhile we see Alejandro, Shadow, and Duncan running. Duncan: Check out that new chick Ariel. Shadow: What about her? Alejandro: She seems like the type of girl that would be swooned into men she never met! Duncan: Still…look at her…she’s gorgeous… Shadow: I guess… Alejandro: Wait…now that we’re all here…why don’t we form an alliance….JUST the 3 of us? Shadow: Uhhh Shadow Look I know Alejandro isn’t the kind of guy that I would make a good alliance with…but he does fairly well….. ---- Duncan: HAHA NO WAY! Not after the last time I made an alliance with you! Alejandro: Fine, suit yourself! But if you ever want to…just come talk to me….. ---- Alejandro They’ll come back…. ---- Alejandro moves ahead Shadow: Why don’t we make an alliance? Duncan: Dude, I’m sorry but I can’t just make an alliance with any random person. You seem like an awesome person but maybe after the first challenge, I’ll reconsider…. Shadow: Sure… Chris: And here come our first team captains! Mileena and Heather approach the finish line but only Mileena crosses it. Chris: Uhh…Heather? Heather just applies lipstick, ignoring Chris but Cody crosses the finish line and she goes right behind him. Chris: OK….Cody and Mileena, you’re our team captains! Heather, you join Mileena. Heather: Gladly! Cody: Huh? ---- Cody Why did Heather not cross the finish line? I’m not trusting Mileena…sure she’s hot but…something tells me she’s gonna end up being a…new Heather! ---- Lindsay and Courtney then cross the finish line. Lindsay is assigned to Cody’s team, Courtney is assigned to Mileena’s team. ---- Lindsay YAY! I’m not on Heather’s team! I hope Tyler is on mine though.. ---- The camera then moves to Ariel who somehow is swimming in midair. Bang: My goodness! How are you doing this! Ariel: I practiced! Lucky for me, it didn’t take a long time! Oh! Here we are at the finish line! Bang crosses right before Ariel followed by Jin Mileena: UGH! WE GET HER BUT CODY GETS THEM!? Ariel is extremely offended. Ariel: Rude enough? Mileena: Nope! ---- Heather I’m liking this new girl. She’s rude, evil…like the new me! ---- Chris: While your new partners get up here you can start the next challenge. See that tiny circle at the bottom of the hill? Ariel: *gasp* Like from the first challenge? Yes! Chris: Well, some of my gemmy’s are down there and you need to get all of them! There are 50 down there! Mileena: Clumsy huh? Ariel: This is amazing! My mermaid advantages will give us the win! Chris: AH! Ariel, you only have a maximum of 10 seconds down there! Ariel: Shoot. Chris: Whoever can get the most wins! Mileena: As team captain I’m letting Ariel go first. Cody: Uh…how about you Jin? Jin: Whatever. Chris: Ready? Oh and watch for the sharks! Ariel and Jin: WHAT!? They slip and fall to the lake Mileena: Hey Cody, kiss your victory goodbye! Cody: I wouldn't be too sure about… Ariel: I’m back! I managed to grab 15! Jin: I got 3… Cody:…that Mileena laughs at him. Ledo and Poison arrive. Ledo heads over to Mileena’s side. Poison to the other. Mileena: Hey CIT! you’re up! Cody: Uhh…Lindsay! Courtney and Lindsay jump in. Alejandro and Bridgette arrive. Courtney: I got 4! Lindsay: I got circle…. Cody: You mean 0? Mileena: 19 me, you 3… Chris: What about your team names? Mileena: Call us the terrifying teeth! Cody: Uhhh…the….FUN FINGERS!!! Everybody stares at him. Cody: Random idea. Alejandro and Bang jump in. Duncan, Scott, and Shadow appear with Sierra following them. Cody: WAIT! SIERRA AND I ARE ON THE SAME TEAM!?!?!? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Mileena: YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! Sierra: STOP LAUGHING AT MY CODY-KINS MISERY!!! Mileena rolls her eyes Mileena: Who’s up next? Duncan: Why not you? Mileena: What? Ugh…whatever…. Mileena prepares to jump when KOS-MOS and Chun-Li arrive. Cody: UHHH SIERRA JUMP! Sierra: OK Cody!! Sierra pushes Mileena off and jumps above her. Mileena: YAAAA!!!!! Mileena makes a big splash where Sierra’s is barely noticeable. Mileena swims to a cavern in the water. She sees a gemmy and a statue of Chris’s head. ---- Mileena An invincibility? Hmm….If I collect them often…I’ll never be eliminated! I’m definitely NOT getting eliminated…not now…not ever… ---- Mileena swims to the surface with the Chris head and the gemmy. Mileena: I found 1! Sierra: I FOUND 7 CODY!!! Mileena: 20 to 10? HA! Victory is mine! Chris: Oh I forgot to mention! In every challenge there is a hidden statue of me, which gives you invincibility. Ariel: Why didn’t you say so earlier? Chris: Because uh..I forgot…*laughs* KOS-MOS: Yeah right. The camera moves to Zoey who is almost at the finish. Zoey: Oh man…Mike’s back! Where there’s Mike…there’s Mal! Leshawna: Sorry girl! Leshawna bumps into Zoey, sending her tumbling down the mountain. The camera then moves to Mike who is not even moving up the mountain. ---- Mike Hey guys! Guess what? I managed to control myself and I’m in it for the million big ones! Best of all… *Mikes hair flips down* I’m back…and I’m not only going to win….I’m going to destroy this crappy camp. Nothing is stopping me. The only one of these idiots that pose a threat is Mileena but she won’t be here long….hehehehahaha! ---- Zoey bumps into Mal’s feet. Mike: Oh hi Zoey!! Zoey: I know it’s you Mal! Everyone does! Mike’s hair flips down and Mal rolls his eyes. Mal: What do you want? Zoey: Mike! OK? I want Mike back! When I win, I’ll make sure he comes back! Mal: Pfft, whatever…. Mal pushes Zoey out of the way and dashes to the top. Leshawna crosses the finish line with Mal right behind her. Mal: Now if you’ll excuse me…I’ll be joining Mileena’s team… Chris: Not so fast! Mal: What? Chris: You’re with Cody! Mal: HUH!?!? Crap, that sucks! Chris: *evil giggle* I know. Mileena: You want me Mal? Mal: More than anything… He goes to Cody’s side. Leshawna: You mean I gotta join her? Oh no you didn’t! Heather: UGH! Anyway, who’s next? Mileena: You. Leshawna grabs Heather and tosses her to the bottom of the lake. Chun-Li is ordered to jump in as well. Chun-Li notices there are none but she sees a clam with his mouth open. 20 gemmys inside. How convenient! Chun-Li steadily approaches the clam…but Heather shoves her inside. She grabs the clam and swims to the surface. Heather then opens the clam and sees the cruched up Chun-Li. She tosses her out of the clam, closes it, and heads to the top. Heather: I got it! Mileena: A…clam?? Heather opens the clam. Everybody on Mileena’s team cheers for Heather. Cody: Wait…where’s Chun? Chun-Li: You…..you…..YOU!!!!!! THAT’S MY CLAM! She attacks Heather and grabs the clam. Chris: Sorry Chun! Heather wins! Chun-Li: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Chris: Everybody who didn’t finish, and on Mileena’s team has invincibility. Anyone who didn’t finish, will be assigned a team. Zoey makes it to the top. Upon hearing this news, she cheers realizing she has invincibility. Everyone else arrives to the top. Chris: So…Mileena, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Leshawna, Alejandro, Heather, DJ, Ariel, Mokano, Imca, Shadow, Koopa, KOS-MOS, and Ledo you are the Terrifying Teeth! Trent: AWESOME! Gwen, did you hear that? We’re on the same team! Gwen: Yeah…that’s great! Duncan: Dude, she doesn’t like you anymore remember? Trent: Hey, you never know! Koopa: Aww…leave Trent alone! ---- Koopa I am a BIG Gwent shipper! Like seriously… ---- Chris: Cody, Bridgette, Jin, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Sierra, Tyler, Kitana, Bang, Chun-Li, Raph, Shantae, Poison, and Mii, you are the Fun Fingers! Shantae: OOOH! Fingers ARE fun! Scott: Ugh, it’s a team name! Fingers aren’t that fun! Don’t be such a Lindsayit! Shantae: I know, just trying to lighten up the mood! Lindsay: What do you mean, a Lindsayit? ELIMINATION The camera moves to Ariel. Who is sitting alone in the forest. Ariel: *sigh* ---- Ariel I thought this would be more fun! Making friends…but it looks like I’m only making enemies! ---- Duncan: Hey Ariel… Ariel gasps and blushes. She slowly turns around to see a group of her teammates. Ariel: Hey… Duncan: Look…you seem like a nice girl and we were wondering if you wanted to join us in a friendly alliance. Koopa: No strategy, JUST FRIENDSHIP! Who doesn’t love friendship!? Leshawna: Yeah girl! It’s be all of us in the finale against the new Heather! Ariel: Huh? You mean…Mileena? Gwen: Yeah, who else? Mokano: She’s cleary only in it for herself and she seems pretty intimidating but I’m certain that if we all team up, we’ll get in the merge and eliminate her! Assuming we lose a challenge… Imca: Which we won’t! Ledo: So are you in or out? Ariel: In of course! Everyone: YAY!!!! The camera moves to Mileena who was stalking them all. Mileena: Hmm…so you think you can make it to the finale hm? Well we’ll just see about that… The camera then moves to the Fun Finger’s elimination. Chris: So here we are. I’m gonna give you all a sheet of paper. You must write the name of the person you wish to eliminate. Chris hands out a pencil and paper to everyone. Everyone starts writing. Chris: When I call your name, I’m going to toss you a marshmallow. The marshmallow signals that you are safe. Now…Jin…Lindsay....Mike….Zoey….Scott…Sierra…Tyler….Kitana…Bang…Bridgette...Raph…Shantae….Poison…and Mii. We are down to our final marshmallow. Who will be going home? Chun-Li for her losing the clam to Heather? Or Cody for his terrible leadership skills? And the final marshmallow goes to…. Chun-Li is trembling in fear. Gone already? Heather pushed her in the clam. It’s Heather’s fault they lost not her! Cody is shaking as well. Eliminated first? But that has some bonuses right? Sierra won’t be bothering him any more…but his chances with Gwen are invisible! Chris: The final marshmallow goes to…………………Chun-Li Chun-Li: YES! Cody: What? Sierra: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Cody…you’ll be taking the good old, Launch of Shame! You remember right? Cody: Uhhh…. The camera then shifts to Cody on the catapult. Sierra is sobbing on the floor. Chun-Li: Well…if he’s gone th- Sierra; IT SHOULD’VE BEEN YOU!!! Chun-Li: Ok…but who’s gonna lead? Bang: I’ll gladly take charge! Chris: Then it’s settled then. Bang you are now the leader of the Fun Fingers! Bang: I will serve justice Cody! Cody: Thanks… Chris: See ya Cody! Cody is launched off Cody: TELL GWEN I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Who will win the next episode? Will Gwen ever admit feelings for Cody? Will Bang get eliminated next? Bang: Uhh…. Chris: Find out next time on Over…….Drama……….ISLAND! Category:Episodes